Raphael
Raphael (better known as Raph, Rapha, Raphy, and Psycho) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Raphael was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, and three-toed emerald green red-eared slider turtle with emerald green eyes, a hard ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, a yellow chest, a brown shell, and was only able to make a hissing noise or a bit of a snap with his jaws. However, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with a unique and distinctive looking muscular body type with some tough-guy scars, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears a red bandanna for an eyemask, red elbow pads, red knee pads, and a belt with the letter "R" on it. Which means his looks of a reptilian exterior show that he is not even close to human, however, he is actually more human than his original species that he mutated from for the way he is capable of speech and able to walk and think like humans. Since Raphael is a mutant turtle, his blood chemistry and body is different from humans, since there are many things that will forever set him apart from the human race. His weapons of choice are: a pair of sai daggers that can be combined to make a staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, the manriki, his shell that is hard as old chewing gum, the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, plus self-trained in street fighting techniques such as using a manhole cover, as these 100 pound discs flatten the Foot. Splinter chose twin sai for his weapon due to his quick and "pointed" personality. Raphael is the cool, quiet, and kind of rude strong protector who has a serious beef with everything and chooses a more carnivorous diet meant for the strongest of warriors with enough grams to increase his strength and muscle, so his all-time personal favorite protein packed pizza recipe is shamelessly meaty: it has a cayenne and crushed red pepper crust, classic marinara tomato herb sauce with garlic, black pepper, and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, a 3 cheese blend, Cajun grilled white meat chicken, red chili peppers, sliced spicy jalapeño peppers, sweet red onions, seasoned pepperoni, all-natural Italian sausage, andouille sausage, chorizo sausage, hardwood smoked bacon, salami cured and seasoned with red pepper, anise, and fennel, meatballs made from seasoned pork and beef with breadcrumbs, slow-roasted ham, spicy seasoned crumbled beef, and spicy seasoned minced pork, along with a buffalo sauce flavored dry rub with an acceptable level of heat that has a tanginess to it sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. He also likes to top his pizza with a drizzle of a blend of sweet honey glaze and spicy sriracha red chilie sauce. He is the team of the four turtles' angry and sullen, anti-social, hot-tempered, catty, and mean bad boy who is a loner, physically very strong, has an aggressive nature, a fierce and sarcastic personality, seldom hesitates to throw the first punch, and is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. He is an aggressive and intense fighter who is moody, sarcastic, tough and rebellious, has a tendency for going berserk when his temper flares up because he suffers from a form of Intermittent Explosive Disorder, which causes him to break out into a murderous rage whenever he is frustrated, a somewhat cynical and sardonic sense of humor as his tongue snaps out sarcastic jokes and witty remarks dipped in poison, uses mild profanity at times, and speaks with a very pronounced Brooklyn, New York accent. Raphael often feels misunderstood, realizes that he and his brothers are the only creatures of their kind and ultimately alone, is very discontent with his position in the world and wishes for the world to accept him as he is, and he is a tough fighter but his skill level is hindered because he's so strong-willed. He does not learn easily but once he has something in his head it's stuck there, challenges Leonardo's leadership and this is not always a bad thing, but it's hard for him to admit he's wrong. He holds back any feelings of fear or sadness and turns them into anger, is very passionate about anything he does, and is mostly mad at himself, even if he does take it out on others. He is very artistic as well so he became a painter, because that is something he can do with his anger to channel it. And if used correctly, his temper can boost his strength and increase his fighting prowess. In addition to this, he is known to have a soft and nurturing side at times. Of his three brothers, Raphael is actually closest to Michaelangelo and shows a caring and more laid-back, side of himself when he is around his younger brother by frequently indulging the younger turtle emotionally when at home and ferociously protecting him from harm when in battle, and he openly admits that the mere thought of his younger brother being grievously injured causes him to experience violent rage. Raphael's hobbies include hockey, baseball, golf, wrestling, boxing, fighting, and painting. When people get on his nerves, and a lot of people do, Raphael likes to be alone. At the moment, he is trying to control himself and as Splinter told him to find his "center". He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. In order to mingle with humans, he wears a wide brimmed hat pulled low on his head, a long trench coat, and large battered looking and worn sneakers on his feet. Under the brim of the hat, a human will easily recognize the turtlish head and rounded face of a turtle, who draws out a three-fingered hand from a pocket, then the hand quickly slips back into the pocket, with a magician-like flourish. Family Splinter (father) Michaelangelo (brother) Leonardo (brother) Donatello (brother) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, and Manon Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Raphael is married to Raye "Sailor Mars" Hino, a cold, aloof, fiery, hotheaded, highly spiritual, confident, strong-willed, short-tempered, headstrong, and stubborn teenage Japanese schoolgirl with straight long black hair with a purple shine and purple eyes, and they have a son named Benjamin. When Raphael first met Raye, they did not like each other at first because neither were interested in romance. But they were just hiding their true feelings from each other, and once they got to know each other, they became interested in romance and liked each other. The gallery of pictures Raphael (2012 cartoon).png Raphael (1987 cartoon).png Raphael (Mirage comic books).png Raphael (2003 cartoon).png Raphael (2001 concept art).png Raphael (1990 movie).png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 8.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster.png Raphael (We Wish You A Turtle Christmas).png TMNT group 15.png TMNT group 14.png TMNT group 13.png TMNT group 12.png TMNT group 11.png Raphael (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png TMNT rock band 8.png TMNT rock band 7.png TMNT rock band 6.png TMNT rock band 5.png TMNT rock band 4.png TMNT rock band 3.png TMNT rock band 2.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour Pizza Hut advertisement.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour autographed poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour magazine cover.png TMNT group 16.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 6.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 5.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 4.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 3.png Mona Lisa and Raphael 2.png Mona Lisa and Raphael.png Raphael and Mona Lisa.png 2003 Raphael and Michaelangelo.png 2003 TMNT group.png 1987 TMNT group artwork.png 1987 TMNT group 4.png 1987 TMNT group 3.png 1987 TMNT group 2.png 1987 TMNT group 1.png Promotional cardboard standee.png TMNT group 21.png TMNT group 20.png TMNT group 19.png TMNT group 18.png Venus De Milo, Donatello, and Raphael.png Raphael and Michaelangelo.png RaphaelxRaye.png|Raphael and Raye drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Even though Raphael has his signature sai daggers in the original cartoon series, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile speaks exclusively in surf culture buzzwords, eats nothing but takeout pizza, and only uses his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains, instead of doing a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapons in his belt to stab brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. This incarnation of Raphael is very different from all of the other versions because he is not a hothead, has a lack of a rivalry with Leonardo, no desire to steal anyone's thunder or become a leader, and is the main source of comic relief who is generally lazy and doesn't want to fight at times. His origin story also differs greatly from that of the original darker-toned edgier feeling comics, since in this version, he came to Splinter before being exposed to mutagen and became fully grown immediately after exposure to it, whereas the rat raised him from infancy in other versions. In the original black-and-white Mirage comics books, Raphael is the most violent turtle because he has a tendency for going berserk in battle when his temper flares up, which often brings out the worst in him, as one time he almost smashed Michaelangelo's skull in a sparring match. He used to have a teddy bear named "Brown Bear". In the "Rise Of The TMNT" cartoon, Raphael is a snapping turtle, who is both the oldest turtle and the leader of the team, instead of Leonardo. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Red characters